The present invention relates to an archery release, and more particularly to a back-tension type archery release for a bowstring.
Release devices are used in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire an arrow. Some release devices use grippers for engaging the bowstring or a hock mounted on the bowstring. Other release devices use a rope looped about the bowstring. In the looped rope release devices, the rope is often twisted or torqued as the archer draws the bowstring to a fully drawn position due to cocking or turning of the archer's wrist. The twist applied to the release rope results in reduced arrow speed and accuracy. The present invention relates to a release device which eliminates torque in the looped rope at full draw.